ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Token of Thanks (Epilogue)
Returned to the starship, Kiva has been keeping an eye on Reia, until she broke out of her coma and say a few words, similar to Sora. Reia: I've... Kiva: Reia? Reia: I've...been having...these...weird thoughts...lately... Sora/Reia: Like...is any of this...for real...or not? Kiva: Holy cow... Angela! Hurry! - Angela and a few others came running into the medical bay. Angela: Kiva! What's wrong? Kiva: Reia woke up, but she said a few words like Sora. Angela: Let me look into it. - Angela did some scans on Reia and found something. Angela: Okay.. I gave her the treatment, but I didn't think it would put her into a trance. Must've been a side effect. Trunks: How come you didn't told us about it!? Angela: It was an accident not to. Anyway, we're lucky Sora woke her up by the Power of Waking. Kiva: Yeah. Trunks: Power of Waking? Angela: It's a power made to awaken sleeping hearts. Kiva: Remind me that we should send him our thanks. Angela: If we see him, we'll tell him. Speaking of thanks, we wanted to show you something. Kiva: Okay. - Angela takes Kiva into the guest room and find Kiva's finished cabinet. It has a big mirror placement with six drawers attachments. Kiva: Wow... Is this for me? Angela: Yeah. Without your help in our battle against Tachyon, Earth would've been destroyed without notice. Because of this act, we want you to have this cabinet as a token of our thanks. Kiva: Sweet! Thanks, Angela. Angela: Don't thank me. I was the one who suggested this. It was Reia who made it for you. Kiva: Gosh... Then, if she's still awake, I can thank her instead. Angela: Might as well do it now before she rests. - Kiva nodded and went back to the medical bay, where Reia is still awake with Trunks and Goten at her side. Goten: I'm glad you're okay. Trunks: We both are. Reia: Thanks...boys. Kiva: Hi, there. Goten: Oh! Hey, Kiva. Guess what? Angela told us that Reia's slowly feeling better. Kiva: That's good news, Goten. Reia, I just came to say thanks. Reia: I knew...battling Vanitas...was a stupid move. Kiva: Don't be silly. You save Flik from a horrible fate and me from being framed. Reia: ...Really? Kiva: Yeah. - Reia only collected a sigh of relief. Reia: Good... I knew...it was the...right...decision... Kiva: Totally. Trunks: Sorry I was too prideful about you. Reia: ...It's fine. Kiva: Well, how long until you completely recover? Reia: ...Not...for a while. Angela...said that...you should...see Raine... Trunks: Why? Reia: She found...a personal...request... Kiva: Oh, okay. I'll check it out. Goten: Hey, what about Reia? Trunks: I think she needs to stay here. Kiva: Yeah. We need to let her rest for a while. Trunks: I'll stay with her, if that's okay. Kiva: Sure, Trunks. Take good care of her. - Trunks nodded and Kiva went to the bridge, finding Raine. Raine: Kiva? Why are you here? Kiva: Well, Reia said you have a personal request. Raine: ...That's right. I was about to ask the captain about this, but I thought you want to know this. We've getting a call from Mr. Bux lately. Kiva: And? Raine: He's requesting a "friendship" with his son, Bastian. Kiva: Gosh... Raine: I'm concerned about the Bax family line when he called. Kiva: oh Category:Scenes